


When The Sea Called You Home

by childofmalin



Series: When The Sea Called Us Home [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lighthouses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, and also whipped for jeno, jeno is a lighthouse keeper, no smut but more sensual touching lol, renjun is a merman, this probably won't make sense if u don't read pt 1 first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmalin/pseuds/childofmalin
Summary: Renjun is a prince and soon to be king, but something comes in the way. He meets a lonely human boy and learns how to be loved in a different way.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: When The Sea Called Us Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152599
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	When The Sea Called You Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically before, during and after what happened in part1.  
> Only this time, it's from Renjun's point of view. Thought it would be interesting lol.  
> This was kind of rushed and I'm really sorry if some parts don't make sense, I tried my best and still had lots of fun writing.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters I used in the stories are ONLY inspired by the real owners of the names. I don't want to make ANYONE uncomfortable. Also, my intention is not to ship these people in real life or to assume their sexuality. Please keep that in mind!

Renjun had expected nothing and everything on the day he was supposed to be crowned. But something completely out of his consideration was an emotional outbreak. One that led to him fleeing the majestic city underwater, his tail bringing him places he’d usually never swim to. But he was crying, shaking under the pressure. He doesn’t want to be king. Doesn’t want to reign over a kingdom he feels like he can't hold on his shoulders yet.

And now Renjun is here, sitting on a lonely cliff in the middle of the ocean, crying his eyes out. It’s getting darker, the sky slowly turning a deep grey from the clouds. He should probably head back now, or else the storm might get to him before nighttime. Renjun zones out for a moment, just staring into the thick, angry clouds. So much rage and power. He wouldn’t stand a chance if it started storming now. 

With a sigh, Renjun heaves himself back into the water. But before he can dip his head underwater, he spots a ship in the distance. He really shouldn’t be that curious, especially now, but he can’t help himself. It’s so rare that he gets to see humans. He’s barely even allowed to leave the city, even though he has been gifted a human body as well. Sometimes, life is just unfair. But for now, all Renjun wants to see is the ship. 

He waits behind the rock for what feels like hours until he can hear it breaking the water, then he dives down and swims closer to it. It’s bigger than he expected it to be. Bigger than any of the ships he has seen before. He comes up again, just so that his eyes are in the air, before he slowly swims so close that he could touch the red metal if he reached out . 

In all his excitement and thrill, Renjun forgets the clouds and the coming storm. He’s in his own world now. Looking up he spots two people standing by the railing. There are probably a lot more on the ship, but they are the only ones he can see. They are both tall and buff and Renjun is quite endeared by the view. Until he suddenly hears them shout. Before he can realize what’s happening, the wind picks up and Renjun is hit by a wave. Not big enough to harm him, but it takes him by surprise. And when he gets to the water surface again, he almost stops breathing. The sea is at war now. Waves are fighting with the ship, people running around on the deck, trying to do something. And Renjun doesn’t know how long he watches, but when the first man falls overboard, he doesn’t care anymore. 

He swims towards the spot the person has fallen in and dives into the water, grabbing him by the shirt to pull him out. But by the time he gets up again, the man is unconscious and the waves forcefully push them underwater again. 

Helpless but still desperate to help, Renjun tries to get up again and again, doing his best to find out how he could maneuver the man back onto the ship that is struggling to keep its maintenance. But there is no way. Renjun can’t help him. Can’t help those people, because just as he finds a ladder on the side of the ship, a particularly big wave hits against its side and takes it down with all its power. 

Renjun sees people die for the first time in his life. And before he can even process anything, a part of the ship hits him forcefully in the back. Pain shoots through his whole body, he feels himself getting weaker, how he gets pushed up to the surface and down again and then everything goes black. 

  
  


When he comes to his senses again, it’s warm and soft. It smells so unfamiliar, yet comforting. Renjun doesn’t open his eyes, can’t find the strength to do so until he feels something on his face, something that touches his hair and something that _breathes_ , because Renjun can hear it. And then, Renjun opens his eyes and looks at _something._

A young man. A boy. With black hair and soft, gentle eyes. But Renjun doesn't let that fool him. He looks at him with a weird expression, one that Renjun decides not to trust. 

And then suddenly, he _says_ something. He speaks to _him._ And it sounds ridiculous. 

But Renjun immediately knows who he is. 

There's a human in front of him.

It turns out that the human saved him. And he also gives him food and he occasionally talks to him in _human_ and even though Renjun doesn't trust him, sometimes it's quite amusing to watch him make the effort to conversate with him. Then, he gets something to eat and the human feedshim, but Renjun is happy he does. He doesn't feel like he can do anything anytime soon. 

He also gives him something very humanly, something that Renjun has to put on his body almost like a blanket. Something Renjun has seen on humans before. And it's really weird, but it's even weirder when the human has to help him get into it. His back hurts with every move and when he gets back to the warm and soft human thing to lay on, the boy shows him that he should rest, so he falls asleep almost immediately. 

Being in his human body turns out to be more of a struggle than Renjun would like it to be. There are some needs the human body has, that his normal body doesn't in that type of way. For example, getting rid of the things he consumed. 

He's surprised that the human helps him through everything, but still. He doesn't trust him nor his intentions. He could sell him on the market or chop him into pieces and eat him like in one of those scary stories elders used to tell Renjun as a kid. 

Humans are unpredictable. Renjun knows that, so he's careful. 

After some time, Renjun feels like the human has no intention of selling or eating him. But he feels like he doesn't know how to heal Renjun's wound. 

Back home he would've been treated with special seaweed and salves the healers made. His wound would've healed in days. 

But here, it's different. Humans don't seem to have the same knowledge. They focus more on stuff they can build and stuff they can destroy. It's a weird concept Renjun is still trying to understand. At least the human he's with doesn't focus on building or destroying. He seems quiet and calm, caring even. 

But his caring nature doesn't heal him magically. Renjun's wound gets worse, so bad even that he doesn't want to eat because every move feels like torture. 

So, one day, a day Renjun is feeling slightly better than usual, the human takes a seat on the wooden stool in front of him and looks at his hands with a very serious expression on his face. When he starts to speak, Renjun hears his frustration. And then suddenly, he realizes how much effort this young man is putting into taking care of him. For a reason that now makes sense to Renjun. He's lonely. And he genuinely _wants_ to take care of him, because he has a good heart. 

Renjun looks at the mole under his eye, but before he can reach out and touch it, the human buries his face in his hands. He's… Sad. Without hesitation, Renjun let's his fingers brush over his arm, feeling his muscles go tense at his touch. It's time for Renjun to just… Say something. Do something. So he does. He tells him his name and he watches as the boy just stares into his eyes and for a short moment. Renjun feels something in his chest tighten. And when he repeats his name and says " _Renjun"_ over and over again, he can't help but smile. 

He also gets to know his name, one that sounds simple yet so fitting. "Jeno..," He repeats after him and Jeno's eyes go even softer than they were before. Then, Renjun finally touches his mole and let's his hand rest against the warmth of his cheek for a few moments. 

"My friend has moles on his face, too. He's just as beautiful as you are, but he's very annoying. I miss him. And I thought I was in love with him for a long time. Sometimes I think about him before I fall asleep. But… Even though you don't remind me of him, nowadays I think about you instead. I don't know why that is" It's the first time Renjun says anything to him, the first time he's used his voice in a very long time, but it seems to make Jeno happy. 

He even gets to sleep on something way softer, something he sinks into and it feels like he's floating on clouds. And when Jeno doesn't immediately leave, Renjun looks at him with every emotion he's feeling in this exact moment. He needs Jeno to know that he's more than thankful for all of this. 

_"You left"_

_Renjun turns to the side where the voice is coming from and looks into his friend's eyes._

_"No, Haechan, you don't understand-"_

_"Oh, but I do. You left your duty. You left your family. You left_ **_me_ ** _. And you left all those humans to die"_

_There are tears forming in Haechan’s eyes and Renjun wants to comfort him, but he can't move._

_"That's- I made a mistake, but I promise I'll come back once I'm healed, I can't-"_

_"What about the men on the ship? Is he going to heal them as well?"_

_"Haechan, don't bring Jeno into this"_

_"Oh so Jeno is his name. You dream of him, don't you. You think of his voice and the stupid human language he speaks in and how his filthy touch feels on your royal skin-"_

_"_ **_Stop talking!_ "** _Renjun sinks into himself, breaking apart in his own misery. He let people die and now he's enjoying his life with a human. He, a prince and soon to be king._

_He feels like he's falling into an empty void. Feels like it's swallowing him whole._

Renjun awakes with a heaving chest, eyes wet with tears and his throat burning. He has to get back. He has to escape. With all of his limbs shaking, he robs to the edge of the mattress, but it's dark and he's tangled in the blanket, so he falls down on the floor ungracefully. 

_But he has to go, he has to get back and tell them he can't be a king._ He tries to stand up but he falls once again, his body weak and his back aching. _He has to tell them that he can't be their king because-_

When Jeno comes storming into the room, Renjun is on the floor cramped up, crying and whimpering like a child. But he picks him up as carefully as he can and lays him back into the softness, talking to him. 

And then, Renjun does something he has never done before. He holds onto Jeno like his life depends on it, with his face buried into his neck, still shaking, hands cramped up in his shirt. 

"I h-have to go back… I let them die, Jeno, I let them die. I n-need them to know that I'm sorry and I can't be their king. I'm weak. I'm so weak and I left them without saying a word. I was so s-stupid and I ruined everything. I'm not worthy of being king and the truth is… The reason w-why I left in the first place was because I was afraid, Jeno. I'm so afraid of becoming a king. I'm too weak for them. I'm not worthy anyway. I can't do it, I can't. I should've saved them, but I couldn't"

It's silent after he's done talking. And he's so, so tired. It doesn't take long until his eyelids feel too heavy, so he closes his eyes and he feels himself loosen up and relax in Jeno's hold. But he still doesn't let go of him. Even as he falls asleep. 

Life seems so easy with Jeno. Jeno takes care of Renjun and Renjun is Jeno's company in exchange. His wound finally stops hurting so much and starts to heal. But when Jeno leaves to go get food one day, Renjun hears his people calling him from the depth of the sea. He hears them cry, hears them searching for him, so he leaves Jeno's place right after he's gone with a heavy heart. There are feelings within him that he promises to not forget. Feelings that make it so much harder to jump into the coldness of the dark water again. 

Renjun almost breaks down in tears, thinking about Jeno and how he left him without a goodbye, without showing him all the affection he holds for him in his heart. But he doesn't. He doesn't want his people seeing him so vulnerable.

There's a big celebration after Renjun's arrival. Everyone is so glad to see him again and he immediately gets examined, his wound treated and no one is mad or angry at him. Not even Haechan. When Renjun sees him, he feels just a little happier about being back here. 

"The weeks when you were gone were tough, we were worrying so much about you. I almost thought you'd never come back," He tells him in his chambers the evening after his arrival. "Do you feel like telling me about what happened now…?"

Renjun doesn't. It's not like he doesn't trust Haechan, but he just feels like he won't be able to tell him what happened without tearing up and breaking down. So much happened. He needs time to progress everything first. 

"I'll tell you soon. I promise" 

Now that he's home again, the crowning ceremony is set to another date. But it still stands. Renjun hasn't told anyone about his decision and his failure. He hasn't told anyone about Jeno waiting for him, worrying maybe. Everyday, Renjun feels his heart aching for him. Everyday, he wants to swim back to him to show him he's alright, to hear him talk again and eat with him, sleep in his bed and feel his careful touch. It takes him several weeks until he finally comes clean. Until he finally announces to his parents that he won't be able to be king. He cries while doing so, but they listen. 

He tells them about the ship. How he got his wound and that a human helped him and offered all of his care just for Renjun to get better. His parents are surprised when they hear his story, but they don't judge him. Instead, they give him time. Time to tell Haechan as well, time to truly think about his fears and if he should give in or not. 

"You'd be a good king, I'm sure of it. You're not one to make weak decisions, you're trustworthy and warm-hearted. You do not have to fear your destiny, Renjun" Haechan smiles at him cheerfully and strokes his hair. They are currently sitting on the roof of one of the buildings underwater, watching a whale peacefully pass by. 

"It's not my destiny I fear. Because my destiny is not to be king. I'm too weak to be king, I couldn't even-" He stops and swallows the raising panic. "My destiny is… Something else. Not a crown on my head, I'm unworthy" He sighs and looks at his tail shimmering beautifully in the reflection of the light. 

Haechan is quiet for a while, still holding his hand. "You're the strongest person I know, Renjun. The only way you can let go and truly find your destiny, is to finally forgive yourself. No one expected you to rescue a whole ship. Don't feel guilty about it and forgive yourself, let go of that part of your life. It happened and it's tragic, but you're more than that. You're a prince. You're a merman. And you're loved by everyone, even though sometimes you really are more stubborn than me" Haechan’s giggle and his soft touch on his arm make Renjun smile a little. 

"Forgive myself…," He repeats quietly. Someday he will. Forgiving himself is easier said than done after all. 

He catches Haechan staring at him and grins. "You really did miss me, Haechan, didn't y-" But before he can end his sentence, he feels his friend's lips on his. A few months ago he wouldn't have minded. But now he immediately backs off and stares at him with wide eyes. But Haechan doesn't look upset. 

"Forgive me. That was mean, I know you love the human boy. I just couldn't help it, you're too cute sometimes'' There's a bright grin on Haechan's lips. "And I'm not mad, but don't you dare deny it. I can feel your heart hurting, I know you think of him every second of the day. Go see him, I'll tell everyone you'll be back in a few days. Tell him how you feel! Or, well... Show him how you feel about him"

Renjun, surprised yet embarrassed and blushing furiously, leans his forehead against Haechans to show his affection and thankfulness. "You know me too well, my friend. Thank you for everything. I love you so much"

And Haechan whispers “You know I love you too much for my own good. Take care of yourself”, before Renjun gets up and leaves.

It's only when Renjun sits in Jeno's place with a warm cup of tea in his hand and a blanket around his naked, freezing body, that he realizes just how _much_ he had dreamt about coming back here. The missing Jeno part was a problem anyways, but just the smell of fire in the oven, the faint smell of cigarette smoke and salt from the sea, just being surrounded by all these familiar things and this comfortable silence. That's what he missed as well. 

"I don't know where to begin, but I'm so sorry I left you without saying a word. I was consumed by my own fears, I was selfish and… And leaving you was truly not what I wanted. Because I want to be with you, Jeno. I missed you so much and I left without even showing you just how thankful I am for everything you've done for me and just… How much I'm affected by you" Renjun almost gets shy, blushing faintly. He has never said something like that to anyone. Not even Haechan. "You make me feel things I haven't felt before. Or maybe I have, but never as strong as when I'm with you" He takes Jeno's hand and strokes it softly. "I’m glad to be back"

And when he looks into Jeno's eyes, they're filled with emotions. He speaks to him as well. He speaks to him in a language he used to dislike, a tone he used to be uncomfortable with hearing. But now it makes him smile and he knows that Jeno feels the same way.

He places a kiss on top of his finger and says his name against them quietly. 

It's his first night sleeping in Jeno's clouds again. And Jeno is here with him, laying beside him. There's this lovely smile on his lips that Renjun always thought of when he was home. He's holding Jeno's hand, playing with his fingers that feel rough against his, dry from the cold and the work. It's quiet, until Jeno's deep voice cuts through the silence. He asks him something, carefully gesturing at his back. Renjun can imagine what he's asking him. Something like " _How is your wound?"._

So Renjun decides to show him. He sits up and pulls the shirt Jeno has given him earlier over his head. Then he turns, so that his back is facing Jeno, whose eyes Renjun can feel burning on his exposed skin. The healers were able to treat him until he healed completely, his wound only remaining a deep, long scar, carved from in between his shoulder blades, to the side in the same height as his elbow, almost touching his waist on the left. 

Renjun doesn't expect Jeno to say or do anything, so he startles when he feels Jeno's fingers on his back. He slowly and carefully traces the scar, humming as Renjun relaxes and leans into his warm touch. But when he retreats his hand, Renjun feels coldness creeping under his skin. He doesn't want Jeno to stop touching him. "Please… Please don't stop, Jeno," He whispers, his back still facing him. He hasn't moved one bit. Jeno understands, because of course he does and Renjun can hear him chuckle softly, his hand immediately back on his skin. But now it's moving towards his waist, his other hand as well and before Renjun can move, Jeno slowly pulls him closer. 

He can feel the heat radiating from his body so close are they now. Jeno's hands are still holding his waist, his grip so careful and light, as if he's afraid of hurting him. He feels Jeno's hot breath against his skin. Renjun feels his heart beating faster in his chest, feels his face heat up and with an unexpected touch, Renjun moans out of surprise and the embarrassing pleasure he feels just from Jeno's lips pressed against his shoulder. Renjun has never been touched like this before. Yet he feels like he can let go and enjoy Jeno, just _Jeno._

Jeno freezes at the sound Renjun just made, he can feel him hesitate, but then he hears him breathe out shakily. His hands move to hold Renjun's, intertwining their fingers. Then he leaves kisses on his other shoulder, too. Kisses on his neck until Renjun feels dizzy and his stomach is burning with something he is already familiar with when he's with Jeno, but this time it feels stronger. Almost like he's about to lose himself. He kind of wants to. But before anything else happens, Jeno stops kissing his skin and lets go of his hands. 

When Renjun turns to him, he's laying on his back, patting the soft pillow to his right, so Renjun lays down as well, so close that he places a hand on Jeno's chest. He can feel his heart thundering underneath his fingers. Just like his own. They fall asleep like this, cuddled up against each other with Jeno's strong arm around Renjun's small waist and Renjun's face buried into Jeno's shirt. He wants to get used to this. 

It's almost like Renjun was never gone. They have breakfast together while the radio is playing music and Renjun hums to the melody sometimes, which makes Jeno smile brightly. It feels so easy to live like this. Renjun helps Jeno with his work, helps him cook and he learns fast how to do other human tasks. Jeno even teaches him some words and while they feel weird and clumsy on Renjun's tongue, he's proud of himself. 

Jeno rewards him sometimes. With small touches on his waist, kisses on his hands and when they're in bed, small kisses on his neck. And sometimes, Renjun feels like it's too much and not enough at the same time, but he stays quiet about it. 

After four days of living together happily, he tells Jeno he has to go back in a few days. He knows it will make Jeno upset, but once he tells him and once Jeno really understands, he isn't sad. He gets angry. He raises his voice at Renjun, who yells back in his own language and a few broken human words like " _go_ " and " _sorry_ ". He knows what Jeno tells him. He says something like _"You've only just come back and now you're leaving me again! But fine, if you can't stay then just go! Leave me, but don't come back this time!"_

By the time they stop fighting, Renjun slumps into the sofa and sighs. Jeno is still standing by the table, his head lowered, a frustrated expression on his face. And then suddenly, Renjun realizes that he's crying. And he sees the tears falling, even though Jeno is quick to angrily wipe them from his cheeks. Renjun stands up and goes to Jeno, who doesn't move when he places his hands on his cheeks and looks up to him. His tears are still flowing, but Renjun lets them. "I made you cry, I'm sorry," He whispers."But I never said I'll leave you forever. I just need to go home to tell them about my decision. And I promise I'll come back once I'm done. It will only take me a little while. Look?" He holds up his hand, fingers spread apart and shows it to Jeno. " _Five,"_ he says in Jeno's language. 

" _Days?_ ," Jeno asks him quietly, his tears drying.

" _Days,"_ He answers with a nod. 

That night, Jeno holds him closer than he usually does. And he doesn't stop kissing him until Renjun is squirming in his hold. His back is pressed against Jeno's chest, who holds him in place. He's powerless against him like this, but he immediately lets go of him once Renjun says " _Stop"_ and turns over so that he can look at Jeno. He still looks like he's not happy about Renjun leaving him, so Renjun smoothes the frustrated wrinkles between his eyebrows and traces his nose with his finger, down to his lips. 

"I made a promise," He whispers and watches how Jeno's lips part beneath his finger. "And I shall keep it. You mean too much to me to just let you go"

And even though he knows that Jeno can't understand everything he tells him, he knows he can read his eyes. And then he slowly removes Renjun's hand from his face, leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. It's been a long while since Renjun has been kissed like this. He did kiss Haechan, sometimes, in his chambers when they were both curious, especially daring. 

Back then, that was the only kind of pleasure Renjun had known. But this, this feels completely different. Every single one of Jeno's touches _always_ feels completely different. His mind screaming for _Jeno, Jeno_ and only him alone. And now he almost feels like he belongs here, in Jeno's arms, pressed against each other. 

Their lips move together like they were meant to fit perfectly. It's a greater pleasure than anything Renjun has ever experienced before. It almost feels like the pleasure of being loved. 

But reality comes crashing back down once Renjun leaves sooner than he planned to. He has made his mind up, finally. After being with Jeno again, a realization has been opening up in Renjun's mind, slowly but surely helping him to not only forgive himself, but also understanding the importance of his own title. His duties. And his home. So he tells Jeno on a beautiful, sunny morning that it's time for him to go again. 

"But I'll keep my promise. I'll come back to you again. Give me _five days"_ He holds up his hand again and Jeno nods with a soft expression on his face. 

They kiss outside on the rocks, one last time, the harsh wind of winter painting both of their cheeks and ears red. Jeno doesn't let go of his cold hand until his feet almost come in touch with the water. It's quiet between them. But before Renjun leaves, he turns back and looks at Jeno again. He stands just a meter away, his black hair all over the place from the wind, eyes warm, waiting for him to leave and to come back again soon. 

And then suddenly, Renjun feels another realization strike him. 

"I love you" It comes out small and quiet, the wind and the sea overpowering his voice. So he tries again, loud and clear this time. **"** **I love you!"**

He knows Jeno hears him. And understands. Because of course he does. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So... Is Renjun going to become a king or does he choose Jeno or both or something entirely different?  
> I'd be interested in what you think will happen. 
> 
> (Quick explanation for anyone who might be confused: The reason Renjun doesn't want to become a king and is afraid before the ship even sinks, is because he is overly self-conscious and insecure. He feels like he's too weak even before he sees those people die. His anxiety and insecurity only get worse after the event and Jeno makes him feel loved and worthy again.)


End file.
